


Потеряв одно, мы находим другое

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Не жизнь, а существование.
Relationships: Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kisaragi Shintaro





	Потеряв одно, мы находим другое

**Author's Note:**

> август 2015

Привычный день, привычные крики Энэ. Сквозь шторы свет не пробирается уже не один год. Комнату освещает лишь тусклый свет экрана компьютера. Электронная девушка открывает в браузере все новые и новые окна, показывает старенькие статейки и куда-то зазывает. Шинтаро привычно отмахивается. Он никогда не воспринимал всерьез все то, о чем болтала девушка. Она на мгновение отвернулась, скрывая улыбку, полную горечи, но тут же продолжила сваливать на голову парня какую-то информацию, которую и сама забывала через минуту. Все так обыденно. День похож и на вчерашний, и на позавчерашний. У Энэ пропало ощущение времени уже давно. Год назад? Больше? Она и не вспомнит. Да ей и все равно. Время для нее пропало со смерти Харуки. Тогда-то и рухнула ее жизнь. Душа опустела. Ничто не могло заполнить эту пустоту. Но она ошибалась. Возвращение к жизни девушка сочла за наказание. Остаток жизни (да и жизни-то?) приходилось проводить в обществе этого придурка хикикомори. Но прошел месяц, другой, и она стала привыкать к Шинтаро. Энэ знала все его привычки, повадки, принципы. Его жизнь заменила ей свою. Понемногу пустота заполнялась. Некогда ненавистный соперник, стал самым близким человеком. По ночам, когда Шинтаро делал вид, что спит, с горечью вспоминая смерть Аяно, Энэ тихо вздыхала, хотя в кислороде уже давно не нуждалась. Его слезы причиняли ей боль. Особенно в последнее время. Улыбка девушке давалась все тяжелее. Хотелось сесть рядом с ним и расплакаться. Уткнуться в его красную толстовку и... просто быть рядом. Но ее наказали: больше никогда она не сможет прикоснуться к чему-то живому, теплому... родному. Боль каждый раз сжимала электронное сердце тисками. А может это очередной вирус, подхваченный во время поиска интересных мероприятий для Него? Каждодневный ритуал одинаковых действий примирил их. Шинтаро перестал реагировать на многие подколы девушки, смирившись с ее присутствием. Она стала меньше беситься, хотя капризничать не перестала: лишь бы вытащить бледного парня под полуденное солнце. Парень стал меньше смотреть в никуда, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах подруги. Девушка перестала украдкой вздыхать, молча разглядывая резкие черты лица Шинтаро. Ночь тоже стала более спокойной. В наушниках играла привычная музыка, разрывавшая ночную тишину. А рядом, в телефоне, откинувшись в пространство, лежала Энэ, оберегавшая хрупкий сон парня. В такие моменты она задумывалась, почему, ну почему ее отправили именно к нему? Человеку, которого при жизни она ненавидела? Ненавидела. В прошлом. Сейчас же, она будет о нем заботиться столько, сколько нужно. И пусть он не поймет, пусть будет отмахиваться. Неважно.

Но вот, жизнь пошла вверх тормашками. Новые друзья, знакомые, тайны, легенды. Только Энэ обрадовалась, что друг наконец раскроется, как парень еще больше замкнулся в себе. Девушке снова перестало дозволяться спать рядом, Шинтаро стал опять молчалив, а на тумбочке у изголовья кровати теперь лежали режущие глаза ножницы с красными кольцами. Хотелось кричать, лишь бы не было этой глухой тишины. Телефон с наушниками отброшен в темный угол, компьютер поставлен на беззвучный режим. Ничто не помешает раздумьям парня. Энэ сидела в углу монитора, поджав губы. Слезы кончились, да и плакать уже не хотелось. Остались лишь бесконечные горечь и тоска. Она думала недолго. Чья жизнь дороже? Ее, не жизнь, а существование? Девушка лишь грустно усмехнулась. Конечно же Его. Пусть не сейчас, но когда-нибудь он сможет добиться большего. Осталось лишь попрощаться. Энэ открыла текстовый документ и... не смогла написать ни слова. Все, что девушка хотела Ему сказать, вылетело из головы. Настрочив скомканную речь, она подписала и оставила окошко "блокнота" скромненько ютиться в углу экрана. Разглядев из коридора узкий луч света, непонятно как пробившийся в это царство тьмы, Энэ решила поторопиться и быстро нашла свою программу. Из угла комнаты донеслось шуршание. Шинтаро сегодня рановато проснулся. Парень бросил взгляд на монитор и хотел уже дальше обследовать комнату, как вдруг стал рассматривать чем занимается электронная подруга. Осознание пришло не сразу. Энэ подняла на него взгляд голубых глаз. Хотела что-то сказать, но вспомнила, что он все равно ее не услышит. Последний раз посмотрела в его темные, как ночь, глаза и уверенно нажала на простую и понятную функцию "Delete". Сделала это за него. Мир завертелся и померк. Перед глазами остался лишь смутный образ. Его лицо. Темные волосы, бледный оттенок кожи на котором ярко выделяются черные глаза. Девушка была рада, что это было последним, что она увидела. Мир просто растворился. Оказывается умирать совсем не больно.

Шинтаро вскочил с кровати и бросился к компьютеру. В глазах, впервые за последние несколько дней промелькнуло осмысление. Он неверяще уставился на экран. Последнее, что он успел заметить это ее лицо обрамленное синими волосами и протянутую к нему ладонь. Как будто в последний момент она передумала и хотела ухватиться за него, как за ниточку с этим миром. Опровергало это лишь ее выражение лица: спокойное, уверенное. Шинтаро минут пять тупо смотрел в экран, а потом бесшумно опустился на кровать. Как это могло произойти? Тишина и одиночество вдруг упали тяжелым грузом. Грудь сдавило. Ему больно? Обидно? Грустно? Он и сам не мог понять. Но вдруг почувствовал как что-то оборвалось. Какая-то ниточка. А может красная нить судьбы? Вряд ли. Но от этого лучше не становилось. Сколько раз он грозил Энэ, что удалит ее? Десять? Пятнадцать? Сто? Он не мог вспомнить. Мысли смешались. Он потерял друга. Второй раз.

Шинтаро лежал, бесстрастно глядя в потолок. Можно ли вернуть человеку жизнь? А человеку, умершему два раза? Теперь он был уверен. Повернув голову он взглянул на тумбочку, нашарив взглядом ножницы, взял в руку и приставил к горлу. Алая струйка крови стекла по бледной коже и пролилась на белоснежную постель, окрашивая ее в багряный.


End file.
